The Kurosaki Family
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: crossover with Yami no Matsuei Ichigo has remembered her cousin how will she feel when she finds out that he's a shinigami too? ByakuyaXFem!Ichigo, TsuzukiXHisoka, TatsumiXWatari, slight MurakiXFem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

** The Kurosaki Family **

Pairings: ByakuyaXFem!Ichigo, TzuzukiXHisoka, TatsumiXWatari, slight MurakiXFem! Ichigo

Ichigo was in the park taking a nap in the park. While she was taking a nap her boyfriend Byakuya folled his eyes as he finally found her. '_Typical I should have known to look here first.' _Byakuya thought. "Soka-chan." Ichigo said in her sleep and Byakuya got jealous.

**Dream/Memory 10 years ago**

_"Ichi-chan wait for me." Hisoka said_

_"Relax Soka-chan I'm not leaving you behind." Ichigo said _

_"But father said you and Uncle Kisshin were leaving today." Hisoka said as he started to cry._

_"Don't cry Soka-chan don't cry." Ichigo said as she wiped his tears._

_"If you leave Ichi-chan_ _you will forget about me." Hisoka said._

_"I could never forget you Soka-chan." Ichigo said as she gave him a strawberry pendant._

_"Then I will never forget you Ichi-chan." Hisoka said as he gave her a cat pendant._

**End Dream/Memory**

Ichigo woke up and saw some one looming over her.

**Pow! **

"Ow what the hell was that for Ichigo!?" Byakuya exclaimed. "Well you shouldn't loom ove people like that." Ichigo said angrily. "Well I'm not the one dreaming about other guys." Byakuya said. "That was memory about my cousin." Ichigo said. "Wait a minute you have cousin?" Byakuya asked. "Yeah ask my dad if you don't believe me." Ichigo said. "I believe you but why didn't tell me about you cousin?" Byakuya asked. "I haven't seen him for ten years and besides he died three years ago." Ichigo said in melancholy voice. "I'm sorry Ichi I didn't know." Byakuya said he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." Ichigo said. Byakuya and Ichigo kissed as the sun setted.

Ruby: review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kurosaki Family**

As Ichigo and Byakuya were leaving the park a shiver crawled it's way up Ichigo spine.

"What's wrong are you cold?" Byakuya asked as he put his arm around her.

"No it's just for minute there I felt as if someone was watching us Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"If you get that feeling againg let me know something doesn't feel right." Byakuya said

"I'll stop by Kisuke's shop tomorrow I know he'll know what's going on." Ichigo said.

"Right just be careful and Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"I love you." Byukuya said.

"I love you too." Ichigo said.

Byakuya and Ichigo were so busy kissing that they didn't sense a man watching them. '_Well such beauty that rivals 's and to think this lovely doll is related to bouya no this girl is more beautiful than I must have her for my own.' _Muraki thought.

**Ministry of Hades**

It was normal day well normal for those in the Summons section of the Ministry of Hades anyway.

"Waa Soka you gotta try this" Tsuzuki said as he held a spoonful of strawberry cheesecake to his partner and boyfriend.

"Baka get that away from me you know that I don't like sweet." Hisoka said while he

"Pretty please Hisoka just one taste." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Alright I'll taste it just get off me." Hisoka said.

Hisoka tasted the strawberry cheesecake and Tsuzuki jumped for joy. Just then Tsuzuki noticed the strawberry shaped pendant around Hisoka's neck._"I wonder who gave him that pendant." _Tsuzuki thought. "Hey Soka I've been wondering who gave that pendant?" Tsuzuki asked. "My cousin gave me this when we were little she had to go back home so I gave a cat pendant and she gave me this strawberry one." Hisoka said with a smile on his face. "I'd like to meet her one day." Tsuzuki said.

**Knock knock!**

Tatsumi came in. "Come on you two we've got a meeting." Tatsumi said and they followed him to the meeting room. When they entered they sat in their seats. "So chief what's the mission?" Tsuzuki asked. "About a month ago a few murders started happening in Karakura Towm." Konoe said. "But chief Karakura Town is Is in the juristiction of the Soul Society." Tatsumi said. "I know that but Muraki is up to his old tricks there and besides the Count already spoke to the head of the Soul Society." Konoe said. As the meeting ended Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki aside. "Tsuzuki you'll be able to meet my cousin." Hisoka said. "Really?" Tsuzki asked. ""Yeah she lives in Karakura Town." Hisoka said "Yay!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he glomped Hisoka and kissed him "Baka stop!" Hisoka said as tried to get Tsuzuki off him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kurosaki Family**

Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka arrived in Karakura Town and they were walking around trying to find the hotel but they had weren't having any luck. Tsuzuki was excited to that he was going Hisoka's cousin. _'I can't wait to meet her._' Tsuzuki thought happily_. 'It will be great to see Ichi-chan again I know she hasn't changed one bit.' _Hisoka thought. While Hisoka and Tsuzuki were thinking Ichigo Tatsumi and Watari were trying to to figure out where to go.

"Excuse me but are guys lost?" A female voice asked. Tatsumi and Watari turned around to see a young girl with long orange hair with black streaks in it. "Yes we are." Tatsumi said. "I'm Yutaka Watari and this is my boyfriend Seiichiro Tatsumi were trying to find a hotel." Watari said. "No problem I'll take you there." The girl said. Tsuzuki walked up to to them. "Hey guys what's the hold up?" Tsuzuki asked. "This girl has agreed to take us to the hotel." Watari said. "What's your name?" Tsuzuki asked. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up and he glomped Ichigo. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "I'm Asato Tsuzki and it's great to finally meet you!" Tsuzuki said happily. Tsuzuki was so excited to finaly meet Ichigo that he accidently squeezed her chest. "Oops sorry." Tsuzuki said nervously.

**Pow!**

Tsuzuki clutched his head _. 'Wow the only person who does that to Tsuzuki is bon._' Watari thought. "Ow Ichi's so mean." Tsuzuki said. "Ichi-chan is that you?" Hisoka asked. ""Long tome no see Soka-chan." Ichigo said. Hisoka hugged Ichigo. "Ichi-chan were trying to find a soul reaper named Byakuya Kuchiki." Hisoka said. "You're in luck Byakuya is my boyfriend." Ichigo said. "Ichi-chan you're a soul reaper?" Hisoka asked. "I sure am." Ichigo said proudly. "This is my boyfriend Asato Tsuzuki." Hisoka said pointing to Tsuzuki "We've met don't worry." Ichigo said as she folded.

**Whack!**

"Ow Soka that really hurt!" Tsuzuki said as rubbed his head. "That' what you get baka you didn't have to squeeze her there." Hisoka said. "Hey Ichigo I've been looking all over for you." Byakuya said. "Byakuya just in time I found the shinagami from the Ministry of Hades." Ichigo said. "I see that." Byakuya said. "And this is my cousin." Ichigo said putting her arm around Hisoka. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Hisoka said as he put his hand out. "Likewise Ichigo has told me about you." Byakuya said shaking it. After that Ichigo took them to their hotel.

**That Night **

Hisoka has was enjoying the night. "Well well well fancy meeting you here bouya." Muraki said. "Muraki what are you doing here?" Hisoka growled. "Oh don'r worry I'm not after Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said. "Then who?" Hisoka asked. "That beautiful cousin of yours." Muraki said. Hisoka lunged at Muraki but Muraki caught him. "SLice threw the heavens Zangetsu." Ichigo said said as she attacked Muraki. "Well I guess it runs in the family." Muraki said and then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own either one**

A few days after Muraki appeared Ichigo and Hisoka most of their time together much to the dismay of their boyfriends. Tsuzuki and Byakuya knew they Ichigo and Hisoka haven't seen each other since they were children but would be nice if they could go out on a date. Ichigo and Hisoka didn't notice this even though Hisoka was an empath. Hisoka and Ichigo were in the park relaxing under a tree. Just then both Hisoka and Ichigo sneezed.

"Our boyfriends must be talking us Soka-chan." Ichigo said. "It had better be good talk." Hisoka said. "Don't worry I think they what woukd happen to them if they ever talked bad about us." Ichigo said. "So how did you become a soul reaper and how did you meet Bykuya?" Hisoka asked. "Well Byakuya's younger sister Rukia changed me into a soul reaper but I was only supposed to get half of her power instead I all her powers I met Byakuya when he and a another soul reaper Renji came to bring Rukia back to the soul society." Ichigo said. "If you don't want to talk how you became a shinigami Soka-chan it's ok with me." Ichigo said. "I wanted to find the person who killed me." Hisoka said. "You mean you didn't die from a disease?" Ichigo asked. "No I was murdered." Hisoka said. Ichigo was shocked now she wished she was there with Hisoka. "He did worse to me though." Hisoka said. "What did he do?" Ichigo said. "He raped me." Hisoka said. Ichigo just hugged Hisoka after that. What Ichigo didn't know was that Renji was strolling through the park. Renji saw Ichigo hugging an unknown guy and that made him very angry. _'Ichigo how dare you betray Byakuya like that.' _Renji thought.

Renji waited for the sun to set to follow Hisoka. When Renji saw tha Hisoka was alone and there was no one around He attacked Hsoka but sense the attack and dodged it.

"Who are you and why are attacking me?" Hisoka asked. Renji didn't answer but attacked Hisoka again. Hisoka evaded the attack. _'Who is this guy and why is he attacking me?' _Hisoka thought. Renji continued to attack but Hisoka evaded each and every one of them. "Stop moving." Renji said. "Not on your life." Hisoka said. Hisoka tripped and Renji launched an attack. Hisoka waited for the attack but it never came he opened his to see Renji on the ground and Tsuzuki standing in front of him. "Are you alright Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. "Yeah I fell he couldn't hit me." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki just glomped him. "You baka get off me." Hisoka said. "Waaaah I couldn't stand it if something happened to my Soka." Tsuzuki said. "Hey what's going on here?" Ichigo asked as she came to where they were. "Ichi-chan you got help Soka." Tsuzuki said as he glomped her. "Soka-chan are you hurt anywhere?" Ichigo asked as she pushed Tsuzuki off her. "I'm alright like I said to Tsuzuki I fell it's that who needs help." Hisoka said pointing to Renji. Ichigo went over to Renji she tried to help him up but he just slapped her hand away. "Renji I'm trying to help you." Ichigo said. "Shut up Ichigo I don't help from a cheating whore like you." Renji said. Ichigo just ran off. Hisoka walked over to Renji.

**Whack!**

"Ow what was that for?!" Renji exclaimed. Hisoka said nothing but ran after Ichigo. "Lousy stupid bastard I'll get you!" Renji exclaimed. "You big meanie how dare you make Ichi-chan cry." Tsuzuki said. "What's going on here?" Byakuya asked. Byakuya this guy attacked Soka and he was mean to Ichi-chan." Tsuzuki said. "Renji is this true?" Byakuya asked his vice captain. "It's true but only did it because Ichigo betrayed you." Renji said. "That's nonsense Ichigo would never betray me." Byakuya said. "Well she did she was two-timing with that blonde haired guy." Renji said. "Not that's definitely impossible." Byakuya said. "How's that impossible?" Renji asked. "It's impossible because I know Ichigo isn't into incest." Byakuya said. "The same thing can be said for Soka." Tsuzuki said. "You mean that they're related?" Renji asked. "Yep they're cousins." Tsuzuki said. "Let's go find them." Byakuya said. Tsuzuki and Renji followed him. They go to where Ichigo and Hisoka were before they see two figures there one was holding the other. They see it's Hisoka holding Ichigo. Hisoka lets go of Ichigo and walks over to Renji

**Whack!**

"Now what was that for?!" Renji exclaimed. "That's for thinking crazy thoughts about Ichi-chan and I." Hisoka said. "Ah geez I think my head is bleeding you are definitely Ichigo's cousin." Renji said rubbing his head. "It's hard to tell Renji with red hair of yours." Ichigo mocked. "Well your back to normal." Renji said. "Renji why did you call me a cheating whore?" Ichigo asked. "He thought you were cheating on Byakuya with me." Hisoka said. Ichigo walked over to Renji.

**Whack!**

"Ow you two are gonna crack my skull open if keep this up." Renji said. "You deserve it for jumping to conclusions like that." Ichigo said. "Well excuse me for worrying about my captain and why were you hugging him like that?" Renji asked. "I don't need to tell you that it's family bussiness." Ichigo said. "Byakuya she's your girlfriend help me out." Renji said. "You won't touch me again if help him Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said. "Sorry Renji but Ichigo's wrath is the one thing I make sure to avoid." Byakuya said. "Great why don't you help me?" Renji asked looking at Tsuzuki. " Asato Tsuzuki you'll be sleeping on the couchfor the rest of your life if you think about helping him." Hisoka said. "I'm too but Soka's scary when he's like this." Tsuzuki said. "Tch You two are so whipped." Renji said. "Ichigo to tell you the truth I was jealous that you were spending all your time your cousin." Byakuya said. "Idiot you don't need to be." Ichigo said. Then she kissed him. "Wah I'm sorry too Soka I was jealous too." Tsuzuki said as he glomped Hisoka. "Baka get off me!" Hisoka exclaimed.


End file.
